


The Wrong Discovery

by Aaronlisa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e08 Lovers Walk, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Giles sees something and automatically makes the wrong assumption about what he saw.





	The Wrong Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> Set during BtVS Season Three, just after the events of 3x08 "Lovers Walk."

He had gone into the stacks to look for a particular reference book on demons as the current text of prophecies that he was translating from ancient Greek to modern English had a description of a particular demon but the name was one that he did not recognize. As much as he hated translating ancient prophecies as most tended to be overly vague that they could be applied to almost anything, however he needed to find as much information as he could about the Ascension. 

Giles easily found the text that he required and he was about to head towards his office when he head a soft sigh. The sound was incongruous as it was rather later for any of the actual students to be in the library and he was certain that Buffy and the others had left some time ago. He took a few steps towards the sound, not even thinking that perhaps he should arm himself, and was shocked to find Willow and Angel in an embrace. It was evident that Angel had been kissing the girl. 

There was a part of him that wanted to walk away since there was a good chance that neither were aware of his presence. But another part of him was furious and oddly jealous.

"Good Lord," Giles mutters as he clutches his book tighter. 

Angel's head snaps up to look at him. Willow's cheeks redden as she casts her gaze downward. It's enough for him to assume the worse. How could either of them do this to Buffy? He ignores the darker and more jealous voice of Ripper in his head. 

"It's not what you think," Angel quietly says. 

Giles grips his book even tighter. He wants to punch Angel for lying. He's always had his doubt about how much good the soul was. 

"I'm not blind," Giles retorts. "I _saw_ you kissing Willow." 

"Yes, but it's not what you think," Angel protests. 

"Drop the act, Angel," Giles snarls. "You were kissing Willow, that's what I saw and that's what I think." 

Willow's cheeks redden more. And it just serves to infuriate him more when she softly sighs. Giles does his best to stay out of the children's lives aside from it comes to their academics and their role in helping Buffy. Despite, that he's well aware of her indiscretions with Xander. Still he blames Angel for this. No one can really fault Willow for kissing a boy she's been painfully infatuated with for several years. 

"Look, it's none of my business as to why the two of you were kissing," Giles spits out. "What is _my_ business is how your actions will affect _my_ Slayer." 

He turns away from the pair and makes his way to the centre of the library. He can hear Angel whispering something to Willow and it becomes less and less about Buffy and more and more about how it's not fair that Angel has something that Giles is denied. He's well aware of how the girls in Buffy's group all seem to make cow eyes at the vampire. Cordelia openly flirts with the vampire. Faith has gazed at him lustily. Buffy is still besotted with him even knowing the danger that Angel presents. And he has even caught sweet Willow shyly looking at the vampire when no one is really paying attention to her. 

The vampire who had robbed him of his own love. He turns to face them and he watches as Angel guides Willow from the stacks to the centre of the room. The red-head is so embarrassed that she won't even look at him. Once more, Giles lays this solely at Angel's feet. 

As the pair walk down the stairs, Angel once again tries to defend himself. Giles has no desire to listen to whatever excuses that the vampire wishes to give. Even if he knows that he's hurting Willow by his own actions. He tells himself that this is for the best. 

"Rupert, you're over reacting." 

"Silence!" Giles shouts. 

Willow almost stumbles on the last step. It's Angel who catches her. He doesn't wait for either of them to speak. 

"I don't care what the two of you were doing, much less why you were doing it, do I make myself clear?" 

"Y-yes," Willow manages to say. 

The girl looks close to tears. Angel simply nod as he folds his arms over his chest. 

"Very good," Giles replies. "As I was saying, my sole concern in this matter is my Slayer, not the two of you. I'm appalled that the two of you would behave in such a disgraceful manner. However, that is not the point." 

Giles sets his book down on the table. He glares at the pair and watches as Willow lowers her gaze again. Angel's eyes seem more golden than brown but he dismisses it at a flight of fancy and instead removes his glasses as he starts to worry that perhaps he has over reacted. He pulls out his handkerchief and begins to polish the glass. The familiar routine calms him down. 

"Whatever is going on between the two of you, I expect you to be discreet. If Buffy were to find out, she'd be devastated, which would affect her ability to do her duty." 

Angel looks even angrier than Giles feels. 

"Listen here Rupert, there is _nothing_ for Buffy to find out nor is there anything that would devastate her." 

The vampire's barely controlled rage sets off Giles' own fury.

"No you listen here, Angelus, I'm warning you to watch your step." 

He barely notices as Willow places a hand on Angel's arm or the name that he has just said. His anger deflates when he sees Willow shaking her head at Angel. Giles is suddenly far too tired of all of this. 

"Just get out of here, the both of you," Giles tells the pair of them. 

It looks as if Willow wishes to bolt but Angel, very calmly takes her small hand in his much larger one and guides her to the computer desk, he leans over and picks up her book bag and slings on his shoulder instead of giving it the girl. 

"Good evening Rupert," Angel sneers at him. 

Angel makes a point of slowly escorting Willow out of the library when it's clear that the girl wishes to run from the room either in embarrassment or fear. Giles can tell that Angel is trying to make a point that neither of them were behaving badly. 

When the door finally swings closed behind them, he collapses into one of the uncomfortable chairs and rests his head into his hands. No doubt he has made a bigger mess of things because of his never ending anger towards Angelus and his jealousy over Willow. 

* * * 

Angel guides Willow through the halls of the high school and out into the cool night air. He can tell that she wants to race off home but he won't let her do that. Not when Buffy had expressed worry to him that the shyer girl hadn't shown up at the Bronze that night. He had promised Buffy that he would ensure that the girl wasn't caught up in researching. He does his best to hide his fury at the Watcher for assuming the worse. 

Yes, he had kissed Willow. But it had been nothing more than a chaste kiss on her cheek given to her as a source of comfort. There was nothing illicit between them or shameful. Angel had simply found the girl in the library, crying her heart out over her mistake of kissing Xander and losing Oz over it. Giles had been completely oblivious in his office to the girl's distress. No doubt, the Watcher had assumed that she had left. 

Angel had knelt down and had spoken to her. She had shared her heartache and guilt over everything that had happened. She had told him how awful she had felt about kissing Xander on the sly. And how ashamed it had made her feel but how addictive it was. And the vampire was able to relate to her far more than Willow would ever understand. (He felt the same way with Buffy after everything that had happened.) 

She had told him that she was certain that Oz would never look at her again. Something that he highly doubted since the werewolf wasn't a fool. He didn't tell her that he suspected Oz - or more accurately his demon - needed time to cool off before he would be able to face Willow again without wanting to tear Xander's throat out. Instead he had told the red head that Oz would forgive her and that he just needed a little more time. 

Willow never asked him how he knew and instead she had given him a tenuous smile through her tears And he had leaned down to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Except she had turned her head at the last moment at the sound of Giles' footsteps and his kiss had landed on her lips. It had last for seconds. And then Giles and his self-righteous anger was there. And Angel had to reign in his demon. 

If anyone deserved the dressing down it was him and not Willow. But Giles had seemed ready to assume the worst out the pair. Maybe if things were different, Giles' assumption would be correct but Angel's heart belongs to Buffy and Willow's to Oz. There is no need for anyone to worry about them kissing. He softly growls as he continues to escort Willow home. The girl looks up at him, her green eyes luminous with unshed tears. 

"Angel?" Willow hesitantly asks. 

"It's nothing Willow," Angel tells her. "I'm just mad at Rupert for assuming the worst of us." 

"I don't blame him, I mean I had a kissing issue with Xander, so maybe I have a kissing issue with everyone."

He cringes at how she readily blames herself for everything. Angel gently stops her with a hand to her elbow. He wants to tell her that no one can blame her for falling for Xander when she had had a crush on the boy for so long. And whatever it was that they had shared barely meets the requirements of a kiss in his mind. He's not sure what he can say to her that won't hurt her more. 

"Willow what happened in the library was an accident. Nothing more or less. It was one friend comforting another." 

"I don't normally kiss my friends." 

Angel sighs. If not for Giles, he's certain that Willow would think nothing of the press of his lips to her lips - or rather cheek as that is what he had intended on kissing. He wants to tell Willow that he views her as younger sister, which in some ways he does and he doesn't. What he feels is rather complicated and has a lot to do with his evil counterpart. 

"Willow, it was nothing," Angel tells her. "If it had been anyone else, I doubt Giles would have cared. But because it was me, he wants to believe the worst out of me." 

"Because of you know, uh , when you are all," Willow replies. "Uh, not quite yourself?" 

"Exactly," Angel tells her. 

She shrugs her shoulders and he figures that its the best he'll get. He hopes that she won't spend the entire night blaming herself for something that was supposed to be an innocent sign of his affection and esteem for her. The pair continue walking in silence towards her once. They reach her door and Angel stands a few steps away from her as she fumbles with the key and lock. When she's safely on the other side and the metaphysical barrier between them Angel feels safe to talk to her again. 

"Give Oz a few more days," Angel tells her. "He will forgive you." 

"And if he doesn't?" 

"Then I'll be here for you as a friend."

She gives him a watery smiley before she closes the door. He can tell that she doesn't believe him about either Oz or even himself. And once more Angel curses the foolish men that seem to surround. Xander for being blind to what was in front of him for years. For Giles being so consumed by what his Slayer needs and his hatred for Angel because of what Angelus did. For Oz and his inability to control his demon. And for his own stupidity in not befriending Willow when he first met her. 

((END))

**Author's Note:**

> This is both a rewrite and an expansion of a fic I wrote back in 2005 of the same name. That story was only 418 words and was rather one dimensional. When I recently re-read it, I thought it'd be interesting to expand it a bit more. The original prompts that I had been given were the characters, the library and a "not necessarily a threesome"


End file.
